Oh my God
by Matli
Summary: Emma sale una noche con Ruby y Mary para contarles sus sentimientos acerca de Regina, la noche no terminará como ella esperaba. Enjoy


_No me pertenece nada reconocible del fic.  
La canción en la que está medio basado es oh my god-The moniker _/watch?v=ZhiyK76j1kA(ya sabéis lo que va antes del watch)

Enjoy, or not enjoy pero podéis dejar un comentario para hacermelo saber :D

Salud2

* * *

Aquella mañana horas antes de estar sentada en un bar bebiendo su tercera cerveza junto a Ruby y a Mary, Emma había decidido que ya era hora: le confesaría sus sentimientos a la alcaldesa. Pero para eso necesitaba tener un pequeño apoyo moral, aunque estaba siendo un poquito más difícil de lo que pensaba decirles a sus amigas lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡Oh…dios…mío, Emma!- el grito de Ruby se escuchó en todo el bar.

-¡Baja la voz! Esto se queda entre nosotras, ¿vale?- le contestó Emma entre cabreada por el grito, enrojecida por las miradas de todos y avergonzada por el tema que estaba intentando tratar.

-Emms- dijo Ruby esta vez ya más seria- realmente… bueno… eso.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no sé, oh dios, es… es…- Emma no encontraba palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, realmente estaba decidida a contarle todo a sus amigas, pero era algo increíble.

-Cada vez que la veo es… bueno, nunca es suficiente, ya sabéis.

-No, no sabemos, cuenta cuenta- la animó pícara Ruby, esperando oír algún comentario picante de la alcaldesa.

Mientras, Mary Margaret seguía mirándolas incrédula de que Emma realmente les estuviese contando aquello. _"Tiene que ser una broma" _pensó, _"no puede ser que se enamoré de su alter ego"_, _"imposible, nos está tomando el pelo"_.

-Es guapa, inteligente, hermosa, perfecta, tiene unas piernas larguísimas, y cuando se enfada es muy sexy, y ya sabéis conmigo se enfada mucho- volvió a decir, esta vez ya más convencida Emma.-Cada vez que viene a la comisaria a echarme la bronca por algo es… como una sorpresa perfecta: ¡dios mío!, sé que en esos momentos me mataría, pero no puedo evitarlo, le arrancaría toda la ropa allí mismo, y la haría mía contra los barrotes.

-¡Así se habla chica!- volvió a gritar Ruby, ganándose una mirada de odio de Mary y Emma, y diversas miradas curiosas y divertidas del resto del bar.

-Desde que llegué pienso en ella desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Al principio me quedé porque ella quería que me marchase, pero ahora es la única razón de que siga aquí, es decir quiero a Henry, pero… ¡dios! No hay forma de explicar lo que siento- después de terminarse de golpe su tercera cerveza, Emma volvió al ataque, pensaba contarlo todo, y ni las caras raras de Mary, ni los comentarios subidos de todo de Ruby la pararían.

- Y si Henry tiene razón, y todo esto es un cuento y ella es la Reina mala, pues… ¡pues me da igual!, quiero ser su rey, bueno, su reina. ¡Quiero ser su caballero de brillante armadura!- declaró subiendo la voz con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

"_Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh…dios…mío"_, los pensamientos de Mary Margaret estaban totalmente acelerados, _"es verdad, realmente está enamorada de Regina Mills"._

-Nena, has ido a por el pez más gordo del estanque, di que sí, chica- Ruby sonreía tontamente imaginándose la cara de la alcaldesa si Emma realmente se armaba de valor y se lo confesaba, _"Oh dios mí, pagaría por verle la cara a la estirada esa"._- ¿Pausa para otra cerveza, y para que aquí la amiga se limpie las babas?

-Dale- dijo Mary Margaret aún incrédula de que Emma se hubiese podido enamorar de semejante bruja, realmente necesitaba otra cerveza si pensaban seguir hablando de Regina toda la noche.

-¡Hey! Yo no babeo… bueno no demasiado… bueno en su presencia no babeo- O al menos eso esperaba.- Pero venga, otra ronda, ¡pago yo!

Después de la cuarta ronda, vino la quinta, y a la sexta ya todo parecía más fácil para Emma, realmente no sabía a qué le había tenido miedo antes, era muy sencillo todo, sólo tenía que decir en voz alta todo lo que llevaba pensando semanas.

-¡Estoy enamorada! Sip, enamorada, es hermosa, y no quiero que este sentimiento termine nunca, ¡nunca!- afirmó una Emma un tanto alegre.- Y ya sabéis mi olfato de super detective me dice que ella es la elegida. Sí señor, la maldita elegida, mañana se lo voy a decir, y viviremos felices hasta que tengamos 62 años, o 70 años, seguiremos juntas para siempre, y me despertaré junto a ella todas las mañanas. ¡Pasaremos el resto de nuestros días en la maldita cama! ¡Regina Mills te quiero solo para mí!- quizás estaba algo más que alegre, pero sus acompañantes estaban en parecidas condiciones, por lo que no pudieron evitar que Emma terminase en pie declarando su amor incondicional hacia la alcaldesa.

-¡Sí!- gritó otro de los parroquianos del bar. A esas horas las pocas personas que quedaban el bar, o estaban detrás de la barra, o en iguales condiciones que el trío, por lo que ya a nadie le pareció raro ver a Swan hacer semejante declaración.

Después de otra cerveza más las chicas decidieron marcharse del bar, pero Emma en vez de ir con Mary a casa a dormir la mona, pensó que ese era el mejor momento para ir a casa de la alcaldesa y hacerle saber lo que sentía, total si hacía el ridículo al día siguiente ni se acordaría, o eso quería creer.

-¡Amor mío! ¡Oh mi amor! ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Nada es suficiente, para saciar mi amor! ¡Nada! - camino a casa de la alcaldesa Emma no pudo evitar ir gritando a pleno pulmón lo que sentía sin darse cuenta de que daba igual que al día siguiente ella no recordase nada: el pueblo entero recordaría esa noche muy bien.

"_Voces"_, _"ruido, mucho ruido"_, _"Henry, sí, esa voz es la de Henry", "¿Henry? ¿Dónde estoy?" _la cabeza de Emma daba vueltas, y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, por lo que la Sheriff sospechó que la cogorza del día anterior había sido épica. Por fin abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una taza de café sobre una elegante mesa. _"Vale, no estoy en casa de Mary, y he oído a Henry"_-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamo sobresaltada al darse cuenta de en casa de quién estaba el sillón dónde había pasado la noche. _"Espero no haber hecho nada demasiado humillante". _Su cabeza volvió a girar a mil por hora, no sabía qué hacer; intentar salir sin que Regina se diese cuenta ya no era una opción después de su grito, por lo que agarrando con una mano el café y con la otra su cabeza decidió enfrentarse a la situación.

-¡Hola Emma!- saludó un risueño Henry desde la mesa donde estaba desayunando lo que parecían ser cereales de dinosaurios.

-¡Buenos días Sheriff Swan! ¿Ha dormido bien?, ¿todo está a su gusto?, ¿o le apetece la carta?- _"Uff, es la Regina de siempre, irónica y perra: la amo"_.

-Eh, sí… eh, ayer… yo…

-Henry voy a hablar con la sheriff un momento, termínate el desayuno- Regina decidió cortar el balbuceo de Emma, y sujetándola del brazo se la llevó hasta su despacho para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Bueno, Sheriff, Swan… Emma-Regina no estaba segura de cómo comenzar la conversación, o de cuento recordaba la rubia.- Ayer apareciste a las dos de la mañana, bastante borracha diría yo, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste?

-Eh, bueno, ¿sí?- el tono de la alcaldesa descompuso a Emma.- Este…

-Te declaraste, borracha, y después bailaste con mi manzano, sobra decir que nos despertaste a Henry y a mí, bueno a medio pueblo.

-¡Oh dios mío! Yo…- En ese momento la cara de Emma estaba más roja que su chaqueta favorita, todas sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido; el pueblo entero recordaría el día más humillante de su vida.

-Swan… Emma, mírame- dijo con un tono de voz calmado la alcaldesa, mientras se acercaba a la susodicha y alargaba la mano de forma dubitativa para tocarle la cara.- Si realmente es cierto todo lo que dijiste…

-¿Sí?- "_Oh dios mío, ¡oh!, ¡DIOS!, ¡mío!, ella también quiere algo. SÍ,SÍ,SÍ"_

-¡Swan, vuelve a la tierra!

-Sí, lo siento Regina, dime.

-¿Es cierto? Todo eso de quererme.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, pues si prometes no volver a emborracharte como anoche aceptaré tener una cita- terminó emocionada la alcaldesa. Hasta las Reinas malvadas tenían un corazoncito.

-¡Sí! ¡Oh dios mío, Sí!

The EnD.


End file.
